Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by Z. Ashes
Summary: Erika and Kyouya are finally going to be able to spend their first Christmas as a real couple. At least, that's what Erika would like. Yet, Kyoya is not really up for her ways of wanting to celebrate. (One Shot)


"No." She should had expected such a response from him, and to be completely honest she shouldn't had been surprised. Even still, whenever those words came from his mouth with that unemotional tone of us, it still made Erika sad.

She frowned at him, her smile that had been on her lips slowly fading. "Kyouya why not?" She begged desperately.

He averted his eyes from his girlfriend, his expression hard. "I don't want to."

"But this will be our first Christmas together as a real couple, and I really wanted to-"

"It's too much of a pain." He mumbled, brushing off her words.

_Too much of a pain?_ Erika pressed her lips together, looking up at Kyouya's face. He wouldn't meet her eyes. He was glaring at his alarm clock on his bedside. Erika clenched the bedsheets between her fingers. _Why was it that he always had to be so difficult?_

"You're such an jerk!" She shot, standing from her seat on his bed and making her way to his room door. "Just forget I even asked!"

She then felt the tight grip of his fingers around her wrists and he spun her around roughly. She gave him a perplex look, waiting for him to speak. He was looking down at their hands, as if he partially regretted stopping her from leaving.

"Why does it matter so much?" He mumbled.

She blinked at him, some of her anger subsiding. "Because I just really want to spend time with you." She responded quietly.

He met her eyes with his crimson ones, and it looked as if he was really considering her offer. Her heart beat hopefully in her chest as she awaited his response. He then sighed tiredly, letting go if her wrist.

"If you want to spend time with me, we can stay inside and watch a movie." She frowned at him. "Inside where it's not cold an-"

"Just forget it!" She snapped, turning to head out his room again. "I'll just do it by myself!"

She stormed out of his room and headed towards his front door. To her slight disappoint, she heard no signs of him following her. She huffed in irritation. Kyouya never wanted to do couple things together. He would rather sit around and do nothing during the holidays. Erika didn't want that though, she wanted to do something memorable with him.

She put on her winter resistant boots and her fluffy coat, and slipped her gloves over her fingers. She stared at the door determinedly, before opening it to be greeting by the frigid winter air. She shivered as it caressed her cheek, leaving them feeling slightly numb. Nonetheless, she happily accepted the cold and stepped out of Kyouya's apartment, shutting the door loudly behind her.

She could have fun by herself. She didn't need Kyouya. Still though, she had that sad feeling in her chest though, but she tried not to pay to much attention to it. This wasn't the first time he had disappointed her. She should be use to the disappointment. Each time though, it hurt more than the last.

She walked down the metal steps, each step she descended causing the metal to creak in distress. She then plopped down on the snowy ground, looking around at the little area of snow that surrounded her. Not many people were out due to the cold weather, and many people were probably bundled up inside their houses keeping warm. People like Kyouya.

She huffed another irritated breath, stomping over to a area that she found best suited for making a snowman. She was going to make the greatest snowman ever. It was going to be such a cute snowman. Afterwards, she would take a picture and show Kyouya how much fun she had making it. He mostly likely would brush it off, but she wanted to make him feel bad for having her come out here by herself. For not joining her in a moment they could had shared together.

She bended down towards the ground, gathering together some white fluff. She figured she could start off making a few small snowballs, and then merge them together to make a bigger ball. Then from there, she could just roll it around until she had the bottom off the snowman.

She never made a snowman before (which was another reason she had wanted Kyouya to come and do it with her), but she figured that it was a start. So she sat her butt down on the freezing snow and proceeded to make small snow balls while her mind drifted.

She wondered what Ayumi was doing right now. Probably at home spending time with her family. Tezuka and Marin? Probably on some fancy cruise or remote island spending quality time with their wealthy boyfriends.

Hours had passed as Erika tried to occupy herself with creating her snowman. She got the base down and she observed proudly at what she had produced. She still had the rest of the body and the head though. She didn't know how long she had been outside for, but she did know it was hard to feel her fingers now, even with her gloves on. Her face was numb and her lips were chapped. She was almost done though. She just needed the finishing touches.

She walked over to a tree that had fallen branches buried at the foot on it in the snow. She picked them from off the ground and made her way back to her snowman, granting him with his arms. She then walked over to a nearby bush, picking some of the leftover berries that were still attached to it. She waddled back over to the snowman, using the berries to give him eyes and a mouth.

She stepped back, admiring the smiling snowman. He seemed grateful that she had taken all of this time to actually birth him. Yet, he was still missing one vital piece to make him complete.

"You just need one more thing, but I'm not sure how I'm going to get it." She frowned slightly as her mind drifted off to Kyouya. She wondered if he were out here with her, if he really would had enjoyed making a snowman with her. She didn't want to force him to do something, especially if it wasn't in his best interest. Yet, she thought maybe she could give him a change of heart. Maybe she could had made him actually enjoy it.

"It looks stupid." She jumped at the sudden voice at her ear and spun around. Kyouya was looking down at her with an unreadable expression, his hands dug inside of his coat pockets. His voice was slightly muffled from the red scarf he had wrapped around his lower face and neck. He sighed, his eyes meeting the berry eyes of the snowman. "It doesn't even have a nose."

He walked over to the snowman, and Erika watched him curiously. Why was he even out here if he didn't want to make a snowman. _When he does come out, he just wants to ridicule the hard work I put into making the snowman?_ Erika huffed again.

She was taken by surprise though, when he pulled out something orange from his pocket, placing it on the snowman's face. Erika's face lit up instantly as the carrot nose stood out on the snowman's face, making his complete. He seemed even happier with his noise attached.

"His nose!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Kyouya snorted, averting his eyes to the snow on the ground beside him. "It looked stupid without it, so I decided that it may need one." He mumbled halfheartedly. How did he know she needed one? She then instantly looked up towards the apartment windows. Was he watching her the whole time? The thought made her face warm.

"Well…thanks." She whispered quietly, looking over at the snowman.

Kyouya watched the evident joy in her chocolate eyes, which made them gleam beautifully. She seemed really happy with the way it came out. It was just a stupid nose. Yet, he really enjoyed the happiness she seemed to be experiencing in that very moment. Maybe…

Erika looked over at Kyouya and he exhaled a sharp breath, avoiding eye contact with her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." She blinked at him in confusion. He was always so difficult to read.

"Well, I don't want to keep you out here long. We should head back in." She suggested as she brushed the snow off of her body.

"I thought you wanted to build a snowman." He stated matter of factually.

"Yeah, I did. I am finished now though."

"Would you like to make another with me?" He eyes widened at his offer, and a smile immediately made its way on Erika's lips. She didn't care that she had been out here for hours and was probably going to lose feeling in her hands forever if she didn't get out of the cold soon. Kyouya wanted to actually build a snowman with her, and she had to agree before he changed his mind in regret.

"Really?" She asked, making her way over to him.

He looked at her in surprise at how excited she seemed about such a simple, pointless thing.

He grunted. "Don't make me regret-"

He was pushed back a few feet as Erika attack him with a hug, wrapping her arms around his torso. He gazed down at her dark brown hair as she nuzzled her face in his chest.

"Thank you Kyouya." She muttered into his chest, and he could feel a warm feeling inside of him. It seemed whenever she was around or she showed her gratitude towards him, this feeling was always present. He never liked to show it though.

He removed Erika from him, placing her firmly in front of him. "Let's just get started." He mumbled turning to gather snow from the ground. She smiled at the thought of her snowman having another snowman friend soon. Everything was always better when you had someone else to experience it with.

* * *

**So about a month ago, I watched and finished Wolf Girl and Black Prince. I knew instantly I had to write a one shot for it. I was very surprised to see that there were hardly any fanfics for this anime/manga, so I thought why not give it a go! It's a bit shorter then I usually make my one shots, but I do hope you liked it! I have another one shot idea (and a much longer word count one) I plan on posting as well for this fandom. So look forward to that ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you thought if you liked it! Until next time! xo**

**Z. Ashes**


End file.
